


*hacker voice* i'm in

by supersalamander



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hackers, Theyre gay, this was fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersalamander/pseuds/supersalamander
Summary: ladystuck 2020 gift for butchhorreur on tumblr who requested a vrisrezi au where they're hackers! this isn't too long so i added a couple of pictures :) hope you like it!
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ladystuck Art/Fic Exchange 2020





	*hacker voice* i'm in

Your computer pings. You don’t check the notification right away because you’re busy digging through a collection of files. You downloaded these from a site you’re convinced has ties to the government. Sitting in your dark apartment, clicking your metal fingers on your desk, you scroll through a maze of folders to no avail before remembering that someone had sent you a message via Cacophony, a chat client most people have never even heard of outside of underground communities. 

Opening the message, from someone you don’t know called ‘gallowsCalibrator’, you find a single image attached. You open it, and freeze. This symbol is well known in some of your circles. Your screen is filled with a black background behind a single red eye. 

gallowsCalibrator

_ one attached file _

arachnidsGrip

Hello???????? 

Who are you?

gallowsCalibrator

H3LLO

1 TH1NK YOU 4ND 1 4R3 ON TH3 S4M3 T34M, 4ND 1 WOULD L1K3 TO G3T TO KNOW YOU

You and GC have been talking nearly every day for the past few months. Her name is Terezi, and she has the same goal as you - to find info on government proxy agencies and take them down. The eye wasn’t malicious, like you’d feared. Sure, she uses it that way, to let you know who you’re fucking with, but it’s also just an identification. You’ve been sharing information and advice and you’re working better than ever. You can’t fucking stand the way those agencies manipulate people. The way they manipulated you. 

You’re getting off track. Today, you and Terezi are supposed to finally meet in person. You wonder what she looks like. You two have grown close since you’ve been talking. You can’t wait to see her. 

The two of you agreed to meet at the library. More specifically, in the computer lab. You leave early to walk. It’s a chilly day, but you don’t mind. You’re too excited and anxious. You’re practically vibrating with excitement and anxiety. Hoping to calm yourself some, you listen to some music. None of the new shit, but songs from the old planet, before everyone moved here. You hum gently as you head towards the library. 

You’re in the library now. You log onto a desktop and idly browse the web, glancing around for her. You don’t know who you’re looking for. Every person walking in might as well be her. 

Until a short troll sits next to you. You know that has to be her. She’s wearing opaque red glasses that seem to be some sort of tech. She has short hair that looks like she cut it herself, and she’s wearing a hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts. No one else stands out like that. “Terezi?” you ask. 

“Yeah!” she replies, way too loud for the space, “and you’ve gotta be Vriska.”

“Yeah, that’s me!” You’re so excited to actually meet her, you nearly match her volume.

You both sit there for a moment. Neither of you seems to know where to go from here. 

Terezi speaks up first. “So, what do you say we leave? I’d eat literally anything right now,” she asks. 

“Uh, sure!” you reply. 

“So, what got you into hacking?” Terezi asks through a mouthful of sandwich. 

You freeze. This isn’t a pretty story. You struggle to tell her that you had worked with the people you were now fighting against, that they had convinced you that they harmed people for good reason. How you found communities of people who had been just like you, and eventually made your way out. When you’re done, she touches your hand. “I’m sorry,” she says, but you barely register it due to the touch. You nearly blush bright blue. 

Terezi had never worked for these people, but she had believed in them. She had thought they were doing right, until she was given clarity when they blinded her. Now, both of you are working to get rid of them for good. 

You’re both standing on the sidewalk. Not doing anything, not saying anything. Just standing. You inch closer to her, not sure what to do. 

And then she’s kissing you. And you’re kissing her back. It feels good. Right. It’s only a few moments before she stops, but it feels like an entire lifetime. You wish she hadn’t. 

“Was that, uh, okay?” she asks.

“Yeah, I think it was,” you answer, smiling, “better even.”

The two of you work together now. Two women, in love, fighting for what’s right. You lay your head in her lap. “Babe, do you think we’re gonna win?” you ask. 

“Yeah. I don’t see why not.”

God, you love her. 


End file.
